Life as we Know It Together
by yogaluva
Summary: Journey of Troy and Gabriella's relationship from their senior year of high school and into college and if they have a future together...With friends along the way to help them !
1. Chapter 1

Ideas for my Troy and Gabriella story

Characters: Troy: Gabriella: Liam: Emma: Stella: Chad

Last Year of college

Married after college?

Moved to California?

Troy is a pediatrician for a hospital

Gabriella is a elementary school teacher

Gabriella went to Stanford and Troy went to Berkley

Trials and life together with new friends and old

Review with your honest thoughts I have not written the story yet because I need some feedback from you guys if you would enjoy reading the story. These are rough bullet points for the story. If you think I should include let me know.


	2. Future Together

**I do not own High School Musical or the characters just the story. **

I hope you enjoy the first chapter.. Please Review with your thoughts and ideas.

It was senior year for Troy and Gabriella last year in College. It was a rainy Saturday afternoon and Troy and Gabriella was enjoying a date in watching movies together and having pizza, troy's favorite food after Gabriella's grilled chicken and vegetables she cooked for him, but most of the time they would go out to eat. They were both in the mood to stay in and they wanted to talk about what was happening after senior year in terms of their relationship. They were enjoying their pizza by feeding each other pizza because Troy brought the pizza and moose tracks frozen yogurt both his and Gabriella's favorite, over but Gabriella almost did not eat because she wanted to talk, but Troy was hungry.

They were sitting on the couch in Gabriella and the girl's apartment; the girls were out busy with their boyfriends or in the library.

"Which movie are we watching babe, "Troy explained asking giving Gabriella puppy face hoping to get his choice of a movie he did want to watch a chick flick.

"No because I need some of your attention, "Gabriella replied.

"Ok babe that works with me, what we are watching I am up for anything, "Troy answered with kiss on her forehead.

"Does Dear John sound good, "Gabriella replied looking up to Troy wrapped in right around her back and she was smuggled into Troy's chest.

"Dear John sounds very good babe, would you like me to put it in for us, "Troy asked.

"Thanks babe, but I do not want to you get up I am too comfy, "Gabriella answered.

"It won't take long, and I sit back down babe with you relax honey, "Troy replied.

"All right babe, can I have a kiss, "Gabriella asked.

Troy leaned in and gave Gabriella a peck on her lips; she smiled and let him get up. Troy got the DVD out and pressed play on the DVD player and sat back down snuggled with her.

"All right babe, what did you want to talk about, "Troy asking feeling very nervous?

" I thinking about our future, I want to go to Grad school and my advisor told me the teaching internship that I applied for and I got it, and I know you are going into your residency program, where are we going, " Gabriella explained feeling nervous on what Troy is going to say.

"Babe I thought a lot our future don't worry I want you in my life, Congrats on the internship, I knew you would get it. Are you continuing the grad program at Stanford? Let me finish, I am not done, yes I am going into my residency program I have not made a decision which hospital yet," Troy replied asking

They shared a kiss on the lips.

"Thank you babe, for this talk, I am going to go to grad school at Stanford, "Gabriella answered.

They continued to watch the movie, holding each other because they knew they were going to make this relationship last. Gabriella had a huge smile as well as troy but he was also thinking he wanted ask her.

The movie ended an hour ended and Troy was the first to speak.

"That movie was so sad, but it had a good message, would like some of the yogurt I brought over to have with you, "Troy asked.

"Yes it does, and yes I would love some frozen yogurt can I eat it from your bowl I don't want a lot, "Gabriella answered.

"Babe you don't need to be on a diet you only had a half of a slice and I know you are hungry but you won't admit it babe, I will let you have some of my yogurt, "Troy replied.

"I know babe thank you, Gabriella replied, giving Troy a kiss on the lips before he got up to get the yogurt in a bowl for them to share.

I wonder what is going to happen next. What is Troy thinking about? Please Review


	3. Decisons?

Hey Guys ! I hope you enjoy this one. It is longer this time. Let me know your thoughts. Enjoy. I want to say thanks for the reviews from: Zac is , tiffc10, mcbaby45, and Clembo29.. thank you please reviewing.

**I do not own HIgh School Musical or the characters just the story line. **

Troy brought over some frozen yogurt in a bowl with two spoons for them to share.

Gabriella looked up at Troy and gave him a smile. He sat down and handed Gabriella a spoon to have some of the yogurt. The enjoyed by feeding each other, with Troy getting some on Gabriella's face but Troy quickly whipped it away with the napkin he brought for her. They laughed and Gabriella enjoyed it. Troy finished the yogurt and then placed the empty bowl on the coffee table.

They were watching How I Meet Your Mother, that was their favorite show they watched together when they could. They were laughing and enjoying the show together.

Troy gently reached over to her hand a massage, and with that Vanessa looked in Troy's direction face-to face, "Babe I want to talk to about something I have been thinking, "Troy explained gently.

"What are thinking babe? " Gabriella questioned.

"What would think about getting an apartment together after we graduate which is next semester,  
Troy explained asking. He was trying to figure out what Gabriella little head of hers was thinking.

"You really think we are ready, "Gabriella answered.

"Yes I do but if you don't think we can wait, I don't want you to feel uncomfortable, if you are not ready it is ok, "Troy answered trying to make Gabriella comfortable.

Gabriella got up and looked into Troy's eyes. "I would love to move in with you but we are going to be in different places, I will be in grad school and you will into the residency program at a hospital and I am continuing at Stanford and working at a school, do you think we can do it, "Gabriella explained asking Troy quite a few questions.

Troy was listening and taking everything in and processing all the information. Then he spoke he gave her hands a light squeeze and kissed her forehead, "Babe, I had a feeling you were going to get the teaching job at that school and just so happened that I am going to area hospital of the school Granite Rose Elementary school which is just around the corner of Ruth's Holy Hospital I just got accepted I just met with my advisor yesterday after classes, "Troy explained.

While Troy explained to Troy what he was thinking and what was going on, she leaped into Troy gave him a kiss on the lips and a much needed hug after what her comments to Troy's question.

"Really babe, did you plan this, because if you did I am not complaining I am really excited, "Gabriella replied.

"Well I did look into the nearby hospitals near the school you were going to be student-teaching the part of me getting into the program was out of my hands, so would like to live with me I want to take the next step in our relationship if you ready, "Troy explained giving Gabriella a cheesy smile which he usually used to get through to her when he wanted, but it only worked sometimes because her puppy face would win in the long run.

"I want to move in with you, when are going to start looking, "Gabriella smiled really excited.

"We can start looking after next semester, does that sound good babe so we are settled in before school and my residency program, "Troy suggested.

"Sounds good to me, "Gabriella replied smiling. Then Troy leaned in and they shared a kiss on the lips.

They relaxed into the couch together and Gabriella found something to watch on television. Troy knew she was tired, she being working 5 days a week and taking classes. While they were watching friends Troy could feel that she fell asleep in his arms and he gave a kiss on her top of her head of hair. He let her sleep in his arms.

Emma was walking out after her pizza date with Matt. She pulled out her blackberry and decided to text Gabriella making sure if Troy was still at the apartment.

Hey girly! How are you date night? Is the boy still there? If he is I will come home and go to bed I am exhausted. Talk to you soon girl Emma

She sent the text. She had a date night at the pizza place a mile away from Stanford. She was walking to her to head back to the apartment that she shared with Gabriella and Sophia.

Troy heard Gabriella's blackberry vibrate next to his blackberry. He opened and it was a text from Emma. He read it and smiled, and looked Gabriella was in deep sleep. He sent back a rely message:

Hey Emma its Troy, Gab feel asleep you can come in, we are on the couch. Troy.

Emma pulled out her blackberry and read the message it was from Troy. Emma replied back:

Hey Troy, I just wanted to touch base with gab to tell her I am on the way home, I knew you were there. Emma. She sent the text back.

Troy opened it and read it and smiled. She had so many friends that really cared for her.

It was 8:30 when Emma got back to the apartment, and she quietly opened the door and saw that Troy spotted her coming in.

"Hey Troy, I hope you had a nice night with Gab, I am going to bed I have to work in the morning see you later, good night, "Emma explained.

"We had a good night, Talk to you soon Emma, "Troy replied.

Troy heard Emma wash up in the bathroom and then she closed her door.

Troy was watching his girl sleep in his arms but he did need to get up and leave because he was hitting the gym in the morning and then basketball practice and then he had homework that he did not touch yet. He wanted to have it finished so he could enjoy his Sunday he was planning on taking Gabriella somewhere. He slowly got up and picked up gab up bridal style and headed towards her bedroom. He laid her down and then grabbed her pajama shorts that were under her other pillow of her queen size bed and he changed her out of her jeans into shorts. He smiled she was dead asleep while he was changing her. He then noticed that her laptop was on. So he shut it off but making sure the documents she had open were saved. Then he tucked her into bed and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

Then he went out and cleaned up the mess in the living room that he created with gab and shut the television off, and put the dishes in the sink. Then he grabbed a piece of paper and wrote a note for Gab and then grabbed her blackberry and the note and put on her bed side table and then quietly grabbed his keys and blackberry and headed out of the apartment. He got into his car and started the hour and half car ride to his nearby apartment at Berkley.

It was 10 p.m. when he arrived home and he heard Chad snoring so he figured he was sleeping on the couch he then figured that Sophia was in his room sleeping. Matt door was closed he was out. Troy then washed up and changed, and then set his alarm on his blackberry for 5 a.m. for a run and then hitting the gym lifting weights. He knew Gabriella will be asking a lot of questions after their decision they made. He got into bed and he was out.

Review Thanks. I hope you enjoyed it.. have any thoughts just pm me. and follow me on twitter at /Meggo055 thanks


	4. Busy Saturday with friends

**Hey Guys I am soo sorry, for the long wait. I was finishing classes and then I found a job, so life was so busy ! I am not sure when the next one will be but I do have some ideas. I have some thoughts in my head. Once again I am sorry. I hope you like it. It is a rather longer chapter than my first two chapters. Please review maybe I will make time and update earlier rather than later.**

I do not own High School Musical or characters just the story line.

* * *

It was Saturday morning and Troy woke up at 6:30 a.m. to his alarm. He was exhausted from getting into bed late after hanging out with Gabriella, but it was worth it because between work and basketball and with Gabriella's busy schedule, they made time to have date nights in or out together. He got up made his bed because know Gabriella trained him to make his bed and clean after their first week at their own apartments they were sharing with their friends.

Flashback:

"_Babe you know that I am not going to clean up your room, "Gabriella explained. _

"_Oh I thought you were going to on the weekends," Troy replied. He was trying to see what kind of response she was going to give him. First it was the evil eye, which was not good. _

" _I will not clean your room, I will show my system of cleaning that will make it easier to do it if you let the little mess get out of hand, " Gabriella_

Present Time:

He got is gym back and made sure he everything he needed for the gym and clothes to wear after he showers. He walked over to Matt's bedroom door and heard that he was up so he headed out to the kitchen to get something to eat. Chad was sound asleep. He assumed that Sophia was in Chad's room sleeping. He sat down on one of the chairs next to the counter and grabbed two slices of brown bread and then got up and grabbed the peanut butter and then a knife and sat back down and put some peanut butter on a couple of slices of brown bread. Then he found his men's health magazine and started to read it for a little while, and then he saw Matt come in the kitchen with his gym back.

Troy got up and walked over and gave Matt a hug.

"Good Morning Matt, you ready for our workout, "Troy explained asking.

"As soon as I find an apple in this house, where is all the fruit, "Matt replied?

"I just had the last banana there is a few apples in the fridge, we need to buy some fruit, "Troy replied.

"Thanks man, I will pick up some fruit and milk, "Matt replied.

"Are you ready to head out, "Troy replied asking.

"Yup let's go, "Matt replied.

Troy and Matt made their way to the gym to do weights and some cardio. They decided to walk there made sure they had their keys, ID cards, and phones.

They headed out towards the Gym. It was a 10 minute walk.

It was 8:30 Saturday morning when Gabriella got up the next day and looked that she was in her bed not the couch where she was last night with Troy. She must fell asleep, she felt bad that she fell asleep on during their date night. Then she was wondering how she go into her pajamas which was Troy's Berkley T-shirt and his boxers that she stole from him. Then she looked her blackberry was on the charger and there was a note. Which said:

Good Morning my sweet heart! I hope you had a good night's sleep. In case you are wondering I changed you into your pajamas if that was ok… I had a nice time with you last night! Call me babe or text me when you have a moment. I will be working out at the gym with Matt. No hurry I know you have a lot of homework and papers to do! Enjoy your day with the girls! Make time for Sunday. I want to take you some where nice and enjoy a nice day with my girl! Enjoy yoga I will be in practice. Miss you lots Troy love you xoxo

Gabriella smiled. She got up and made her bed and grabbed her blackberry and went out to the kitchen to find some food for breakfast. She found some brown toast and peanut butter but she was so in the mood for a strawberry banana smoothie. She grabbed her keys, handbag, and blackberry and headed out to her car. She was going to drive the 20 minute drive to campus to the cafeteria for a smoothie and something better to eat instead the toast she was going to have at home.

She took out her blackberry while she was reading a celebrity magazine having her toast and orange juice. She was in the mood for a fruit smoothie, so where ever she goes to lunch she wanted to get a smoothie. She then stared to write a text to Troy.

Back with Troy and Matt:

Matt and Troy were lifting weights when Troy's blackberry went off. It was a text from Gabriella.

"Is that Gabriella again, "Matt razing Troy? He always razed Troy because he was always calling or texting his girl, but Matt would do the same but not as many times that Troy did. Troy did not need to reply to Matt. He dropped the weights and picked up his blackberry, and pressed open to read the message.

The text message said:

Hey babe! Thanks for a nice date night! I had a good time. Sorry I fell asleep I won't do that next time. I feel bad. You're amazing have I told you lately. Have fun with Matt at the gym; tell Matt that I am not trying to cut into your guy's day! Ha-ha. I am going to try to get a chunk of my work done before Sunday! Your note was so cute. I will text you or call you after practice if you're not busy ! Love you xoxo Gab

"My man Troy sends her something after we finish this set," Matt explained.

Okay, she told me to enjoy guy time so don't make fun, "Troy remarked.

Troy and Matt continued their usual Saturday morning workout which they did every morning before or after classes and before basketball practice.

It was 9:45 when Sophia walked into the apartment. She knew that Emma was at work till noon time. Chad wanted her to spend the day together, but she had work to do and plans with girls they do every Saturday with Emma and Gab. Chad had basketball practice this afternoon anyways. She told him that they would see each other this weekend if she got all her work done for her classes Chad agreed and let her go.

Emma walked to Gab's room and knocked on the door and Gab looked up and got up and smiled and walked over to give Sophia a hug.

"Good morning Sophia, your home early, did you have a good nice night with Chad, "Gab explained asking smiling.

"Yes we did, we couldn't decide what to have for dinner so we decided on going out to have pizza, and then we went back to the apartment and then later went and got some ice cream down the road from the apartment, " Sophia replied.

"Sounds like you had a nice evening are we still on for our usual Saturday afternoon and do lunch with Emma, "Gabriella questioned.

"I am still in, and the getting some lunch together you, "Sophia replied asking.

"Good, I will text Emma and make sure she is still going with us, "Gabriella replied.

"Awesome, well I have some worked to do for my classes, I assume that is what you are doing, "Sophia replied.

"Thanks girl, see you soon, "Gabriella replied.

Sophia left Gabriella and went to her room, and got out her school work she was going to do. Gabriella was heading to the library to find a book for more information to use for her paper. She gathered her things and put her laptop in her bag and her blackberry, keys, and Id and headed out. She walked by Sophia's room who was knee deep in work.

"Soph, I am going to the library be back soon, "Gabriella remarked telling Sophia.

"K, thanks for the heads up girl, "Sophia replied.

Gabriella then headed out the door of the apartment and walked the 10 minute walk to the library building. She walked in and started to walk around and search for the book she was looking for on the computer database to assist her finding the book she is looking for. She had the location and went to the section and grabbed the book and then found a table and chairs to set up her laptop and books. She booted up her laptop and put her papers out. Then she heard her blackberry vibrating in her back and she pulled it out. It was a text message from her mom:

Hey Mijia,

How are you doing? How was your week? Did u have a relaxing weekend planned? No I bet you are working on hw. I was just checking up with you, you don't have to reply right back. Love you Mom, have a nice weekend, and say hi to Troy for me. Xoxo

She replied back because she knew once she started her hw there was no way she would have a moment to send a message back. So she sent a message back.

Hey mum, my week was good and busy as usual and tiring. The girls are going to our yoga class this afternoon, which is our time to de stress. I got good news, I will call you later about it. I hung out with Troy last night we had nice time together. I am working on a 7 page paper for my one of my education classes on children learning disorders in the library, because I needed to find more research material. What are you doing this weekend? How is work? Troy is taking me somewhere Sunday! I hope you have a good day! Talk to u soon Mum love you Gab.

It was 10:00, when Emma was going on her 15 minute break. She pulled out her banana and her blackberry. She wanted to make sure her plans with the girls were still on and how Gab's date with Troy last night.

Gabriella was writing a reply message to her mum when a text message came in from Emma. She was going send a text to Sophia but she beat it

Hey girl! How was your date last night? You were sleeping when I came home last night. I got a nice text from your boy last night. Haha Is Sophia still up for yoga and lunch or she too tired? Emma

Gabriella replied back:

Hey Emma. My date with Troy was nice and relaxing. I was tired when I came home. We planned a night in together. He brought over pizza and frozen yogurt. It was nice and romantic. What text? Sophia is still up for yoga and lunch. I am at the library and then heading back to the apartment in a half a hour. How is work? Gab

Gabriella went to her paper. She was going to do more homework after lunch with the girls. Emma replied back:

Hey gab! the text was nothing serious, check your phone. Work is good. He greeted when I came home last night from my date with Matt. Sophia is in for yoga... good! See you soon! Sophia.

Gabriella looked at her blackberry sent box and read the text. She laughed.

Back with Matt and Troy, it was 10:30 when they were walking back to their apartment from the gym. They had showered and changed walking back.

"What are your plans for the night," Troy explained asking.

"Got homework to do and practice and if Emma would like to go out to dinner, but she is not sure she had homework to do, you man have any exciting plans with the girlfriend, "Matt replied asking.

"Sounds good man, speaking of Gabs, she is swamped with a lot of hw and a huge paper to do, we are planning to do something tomorrow, "Troy explained.

Troy pulled out his blackberry to check his messages and wanted to reply back to Gabriella from this morning. Matt and Troy continued talking and walking back to their apartment. He sent a text message to Gabriella: Hey babe, I am glad you have a nice time! Me and Matt are walking back to the apartment from the gym. I know you are working on your paper. Talk to you soon honey! Babe you are amazing, I love you...Troy

They made it back to the apartment and Troy headed to his room before grabbing some grapes from the frig. Troy headed to his room and started on his hw.

Meanwhile with Matt he was in the living room watching some television. He would always do his hw on Sunday. Troy wanted to get a chunk of his hw done before basketball practice this afternoon and do the rest of it tonight.

Matt looked at the clock and got up grabbed his keys to head out of the apartment.

"Hey Man, I am going to head out and get some fruit, and a few things, "Matt yelled to Troy.

"Okay man, I will see you later.

Mean while with Troy he did not realize he had so much homework, it was a good thing that he planned anything with Gabriella because he would have to cancel and he never liked canceling plans with Gabriella. He had to do about a date two months ago because of a boy's weekend for basketball tournament. He wondered how Matt and Chad would wait to the last minute to do their homework. Pre-med classes were extremely difficult.

20 minutes later Chad walked into the apartment back from his 3 mile run. He opened the frig to have an apple or a banana but there was neither. So he pulled out his phone to text Troy or Matt.

His texted Troy: Hey man, where all is the food, I am starving. Chad

Chad heard noise in the apartment and walked by Troy's room and Troy was deep in thought doing his school work. He pulled out his blackberry because it vibrated. Chad was right behind him, but Troy did not hear because he was listening to his iPod. He replied back to Chad.

Hey Chad, Matt is at the store to buy a bunch of fruit for us, Troy

Chad replied back.

Turn around man, thanks no problem.

Troy received it and turned around and got up and greeted him with a man hug.

"Hey man, how was your run, where you behind me the whole time, "Troy replied asking.

"Yah you were nee deep in school work did not want to bother you, "Chad replied.

" No problem, if you don't mind I have a lot of work to do with these classes to be a doctor are difficult, if you don't mind I will see you a few hours to go to basketball practice this afternoon, " Troy replied.

"Dittio I got work to do too, "Chad replied.

It was 11:30 already and Sophia was back from work and she was working on her homework. Emma was napping in between homework. Gabriella was back from the library, she got her paper done, she was napping she was tired from working on the paper most of the morning. Sophia was ready so she figured they feel asleep because the apartment was very quiet. She knocked on Gabriella's door and taped on her bed.

"Hey gab, ready for yoga, "Sophia explained. Gabriella opened her eyes and saw Sophia. "Yah just let me get up and get ready, do I have five minutes, "Gabriella replied asking. " Plenty of time, "Sophia replied. " Awesome see you later, "Gabriella replied.

Sophia went over to Emma's room and she was already getting ready. "Hey Em you ready to go, "Soph explained. " Yes I am I just need to grab my phone and my yoga matt and water and I am good, "Emma replied. " Ok sounds good, Gabriella is almost ready too," Sophia replied.

Ten minutes passed and the girls headed to the nearby yoga studio in gabs car. They arrived and walked in the studio and rolled out there mats on the floor. They had ten minutes before the class so they sat on their mats and started talking to each other.

" So Gab we never asked how your date with Troy and what you did besides having pizza, did anything exciting happen, " Sophia asked, Gabriella laughed.  
"We had a nice date but nothing what you think happened, but we talked about next year after the summer, he asked me if I would like to get a apartment together closes to schools and the hospital he is going to do his internships at, " Gabriella explained.

"OO that is exciting that a huge step in your relationship, are you sure, "Sophia replied.

"Yes we are but not till next year, but I don't know what school I am going to work at for my internship for grad school so woo knows, "Gabriella explained.

"I hate that your future is coming together and mine is struggling to find its way, "Emma replied.

"Emma, you will find yourself, you are coming to Stanford for Grad school right, and "Gabriella explained asking.

"Yes I am but you are going to move out to be with Troy, Emma replied but Sophia interrupted we are going to find an apartment together don't you worry, because there will be nights when we will kidnap Gabriella for a girls night indeed, "Sophia replied.

"True I will get feed up with Troy sometimes, girls nights are always needed, "Gabriella replied.

"Sounds good, I think it is time for class, "Sophia replied.

Audra the yoga teacher walked back into the room and she started the class. The class was full with at least 12 people. Audra called the poses and told the class to breath throughout the class. The girls loved yoga, they went three days a week when they could but they come all together on Saturday afternoon.

Back with Troy, Chad, and Matt.

Matt returned to the apartment with fresh fruit boxes of protein for him and Troy. Chad was reading his advertising book from his class. Matt yelled over to Chad, and explained, "Hey Man you're actually doing homework today it is not Sunday, what is going on with you." Matt was putting away the fruit while he was talking to Chad. "Nothing new going to try it, "Chad smirked trying to keep a straight face.

"Wait does this have to do with Sophia, "Matt explained asking.

"Yes actually it does, Sophia's parents are coming up tomorrow and they want to have dinner with Sophia and me, "Chad replied.

"Wow, that is a huge step, you nervous, "Matt replied.

"Yes," Chad replied.

"You will do fine, "Matt replied.

" Thanks man, you still up to go out tonight with Troy and me, we should get ready to go, troy is going to meet us there because he is at the library so he is just going to go from there, " Chad replied asking.

"True that dinner is still on, "Matt replied.

Chad and Matt went and got there things for basketball practice.

Troy was already on the way to the gym because he was at the library working on a paper and doing research and he brought his things with him. He arrived at the gym and went to the locker room and put his things in his locker. He pulled out his blackberry to text his girl:

Hey babe, I know you are in yoga class! I hope you have a good time! I am going into practice in a few! I will call you when I get out! I hope you have a good class! Love you troy xoxo

He put his blackberry in his locker and headed in the gym. Troy was warming up by running back and forth to warm up his body. The coach walked in and was checking out Troy, Chad, and Matthew and his other basketball players.

Troy was shooting hoops at the free-throw line now, and Matt walked in the gym and walked right behind of Troy without him knowing and whispered "Gabs here" in his ear. Troy whipped his head around and lost his focus and saw Matt steel the ball and did a layup into the hoop. " I am going to get you back, Troy smirked, and stole the ball from Matt's hands and laid a 3 point shot in as Matt was playing horrible defense. "You're funny Troy, but nice shot what do you call that, "Matt questioned.

"A Three, "Troy yelled. " You're such a show off, oh you have to tell Chad good luck he is having dinner with Sophia and her parents tonight," Matt explained while shooting hoops with Troy before practice.

"When I met Gabriella's mom Maria she was done to Earth and she was not intimating because Gab told her a lot about me before we had dinner together, how was the dinner with Emma's parents "Troy explained. "I didn't meet her parents after we were dating for a year because Emma wanted to make sure we were had a solid relationship, her parents were bugging her but I am glad we waited, "Matt explained. " Why so late to meet her parents, "Troy explained asking. "It is ok; her parents had a track record of pressuring Emma's past boyfriends away from her because of her parents, so she wanted to wait, "Matt explained.

The coach yelled signaling for practice to start. Coach Matthews took a head count and went shooting drills, foul shooting drills, and a shoot around. They were preparing the big game against Stanford on Monday night.

While the boys were at practice, the girl's yoga class was done and they felt awesome.

"Nice job everyone, you all next week," Audra explained to everyone. People were pack and rolling up there yoga mats and leaving the studio.

Gabriella, Emma, and Sophia rolled there mats and headed out to Gab's car and headed back to their apartment to shower and change and then go out to lunch together. They arrived back at the apartment and took showers, 20 minutes later they started the two block walk to The Stanford Cottage. They arrived and they were seated.

"So girls what are the weekend plans anything with the boy, "Emma asked explaining while they were waiting for the waiter to come to ask for drink orders.

"Well Troy wants and is planning to do something tomorrow, but that is if I finish my homework, but he has a lot of work, what about u guys, "Gabriella replied asking.

"Actually tonight it is a big night Chad is meeting my parents over dinner, my parents are on the way to campus, I am really nervous, "Emma replied.

"Honey you should not be nervous because if you are comfortable with your relationship with Chad then your parents will like him too, "Gabriella replied.

" Gabs is right Emma, you should have nothing to worry about, I was confident that my parents would like Matt because our relationship was stable and we love each other, and my parents trusted my judgment in guys , " Sophia explained.

"Thanks girls I needed the support, "Emma replied.

"You don't realize it your parents might just really like Chad and you have a nice dinner tonight, "Gabriella replied.

"Oh I need to reply back to Troy sorry girls, if you don't mind I meant to reply back after yoga but we headed right out," Gabriella asked.

"Don't worry, send him a nice message, "Emma replied with Sophia smiled.

"Thanks girls, "Gabriella pulled out her pink blackberry out of her clutch purse.

Hey babe, my yoga class was very fun, me and the girls are out to lunch! I hope you practice went well by you will probably get this after! I hope you have a good afternoon honey, call me when you get a moment...love you gab

She sent the message…

The girls enjoyed their lunch together, while the boys are at basketball practice. The girls were having a nice brown bread the waiter gave them as an appetizer.

"So Emma what are your plans for the weekend, "Gabriella explained asking.

"Reading for class," Emma replied.

"I was thinking are you girls up for going to the movies tomorrow, what are you guys schedule, "Emma replied.

" We'll I am hitting the gym tomorrow morning and I have some more reading to do and then Troy is taking me somewhere in the afternoon, so it would have to be at night, " Gabriella explained.

"With me I have a bunch of homework to do tomorrow because I am going out to dinner with the parents with Chad so I will defiantly be sleeping in, so late tomorrow, "Sophia replied.

"Oh man, we have become so busy, so maybe we can do we will play it by hear, "Emma replied.

They enjoyed there dinner and paid the bill and the headed back to their apartment.

2 hours later the boys were done with practice and the boys going to the locker room.

Troy gathered his things from his locker and grabbed his things and hit the shower as well as Chad and Matt. He then got ready and pulled out his blackberry while he was walking outside with Matt walking with him. Chad was on the phone with his mom. He was telling his parents that he was meeting Sophia's parents tonight for dinner. His mother was telling him not to worry just be yourself but be on his best behavior.

Troy checked his blackberry and he had a text from Gab.

He read it and replied back:

Hey Ella! How are you doing love? Did you have a nice lunch? I am walking back to the apartment with Matt, practice was good. I am exhausted from practice. I am thinking about taking a nap! What are you doing tonight? Are we still on for tomorrow? I didn't want to call you because I wasn't sure if you were napping.

Love you

Troy

Gabriella and the girls finally made it back to the apartment and Gab's blackberry vibrated and it was a text from Troy.

"Aw is that the boy, "Emma remarked with a smile.

"Yes it is actually, have you heard from your boy, "Gabriella replied asking Emma and Sophia.

"No I didn't but he is supposed to call about tonight with my parents so I can tell him all the details, "Sophia replied.

"Matt called me and left a message while we were yoga, "Emma replied.

"Good, "Gabriella replied.

Gabriella read his text and replied back:

Troy! Hey babe, I am doing fabulous, my lunch with the girls was nice. I am thinking about taking a nap. What are you doing tonight? Yes tomorrow is still on! I am going to get the rest of my homework done tonight. I am thinking of taking a nap too! I can't wait to see you tomorrow. I will wait for your call. Gab ox

Back with the boys, they are busy doing their homework because they are thinking of doing things with their girls tomorrow. Chad is trying to not stress about meeting Sophia's parents tonight. After talking with his mother he feels a lot better.

The boys were busy, Matt was making Troy and he a protein shake. Chad decided to take a nap but set his alarm to wake him up around 5 to have time to get ready and then leave to pick up Sophia. Matt sat down did homework because he wanted to take Emma out tomorrow. He started to read one his school books to start on a 3 paper on one of the topics they are covering in his engineering class. Troy was reading a chapter in his medical book and answering questions.

With the girls,

Sophia is a nervous wreck she just talked to her parents and she told them they would be meeting them at The_ Lady and the Tramp, which_ is an Italianrestaurant at 7. (Just made it up). She made reservations Friday to make sure they would get a seat. Her text Chad all the details and he said he drives down to Stanford to pick Sophia up at 630.

Gabriella feels asleep after she finished reading on her education books for school. Emma on the other hand was downloading some new music to her and Gabriella's iPod. They would be hitting the gym tomorrow morning. After that she went out and bought a few DVD's for her and Gabriella to watch she was thinking of ordering out for dinner.

3 hours have passed, and Gabriella had written the 3 paper on children learning skills. Sophia was frankly running around the apartment getting ready for Chad to pick her up. Emma asked if Gabriella would be interested in a movie night with pizza and Gabriella was up for it.

It was 6 already and Chad arrived earlier than expected but Sophia was ready, so they left and Emma and Gabriella told them to have fun and told Chad good luck, he laughed.

Gabriella called and ordered a cheese pizza and French fries. They said a half-hour. Emma and Gabriella got comfortable and watched some television and waited for the pizza to come. Emma had purchased Knocked up and Charlie St. Cloud.

The pizza came and they put in Knocked up and they enjoyed there night. They were having a nice movie night together.

Gabriella text Troy: Hey babe, what are you up to? Me and Emma are watching Knocked up? I finished my homework finally u? Gab xoxo

Troy was just about done his questions when he received Gabriella's text, he smiled.

He replied back:

**I am jealous I love that movie! I just finished my homework! Me and Matt are going to order some pizza for dinner, what are you girls having? Troy xoxo**

We are having pizza too! What are we doing tomorrow? Love you Gabriella

**Fun babe, we are just going to watch some television, love you troy**

Matt ordered some pizza and they sat down and watch the TV.

Back with the girls, they decided to go to bed because they were getting up early to hit the gym.

Gabriella text Troy:

Goodnight babe, love you Gab xoxo

Troy texted back:

Goodnight honey, xoxo Troy

* * *

Review please!

Please review!


	5. Second Thoughts

Hey guys, I know usually my chapters are long but a awesome fanfic writer suggested I shorten I felt it came out very well. Thank you so much xBabyDollxBlondiex. Thank you soo much for the imput and advice.

* * *

It was Sunday morning in the girl's apartment at Stanford; it was 5:30a.m. When Gabriella, Emma got up and were getting ready for the gym, and filling their gym bags with clothes after.

"Are ready to head out Emm, we can grab breakfast at the student center, after going the gym because I am craving a fruit smoothie"Gabriella suggested.

"That sounds gab, work up our appetites, I am so in the mood for pancakes and muffins, "Emma answered with excitement.

"That sounds delicious, but we are not skipping the gym to pig out girl, let's go, "Gabriella answered with a smile."

"No, because you would never let me Gabs," Emma remarked making Gabriella laugh.

They headed out to the Student Center on campus. They were enjoying the walk over but filling in on each other schedule for the upcoming week plans.

They arrived at the gym and scanned there cards, so they could enter. They headed to the locker room to put there gym bags away. They lifted some weights, and abdominal exercises, and then hoped on the treadmills to run for fifty minutes.

Back with Sophia at the apartment, she woke up it was 7 a.m. She changed into her business casual attire; she put on red fancy top and tan pants for work. She works as a receptionist at a nearby Dentist office on the weekends. She grabbed a whole-wheat frozen waffle and popped in the toaster; while she waited, she grabbed a nearby People magazine, and started flipping through it. She had her waffles and drank some orange juice, and enjoyed her breakfast.

With the Boys at Berkley

It was 8:30 a.m., when Troy woke up and changed and left to the go to the campus gym. Chad had already left at 7:30 a.m. to go for his morning Sunday run. Matt had left 10 minutes before Troy to go to work as a trainer at the nearby gym.

Gabriella and Emma stretched and lifted weights and showered and changed and were heading to the cafeteria to get some breakfast. They entered and grabbed a few pancakes, muffins, bagels, and two strawberry fruit smoothies. They found a table, sat down, and started to eat there breakfast. Gabriella was the first one to start the conversation.

"So Emma, I was thinking I want to try matt Pilates, would you be interested, they have classes at the gym, "Gabriella explained asking with a fake smile.

Emma looked at Gabriella's expression, "Gabriella what are you really asking me, it is not taking a Pilates class am I right, "Emma explained staring at Gabriella.

"All right you got me, I am worried about grad school next year, with my teaching internship, and my living with Troy, "Gabriella explained

Gabriella cut a piece of her pancakes, and put it in her mouth and chewed it, while Emma cut up her bran muffin.

"I am sorry if I sound like I am complaining, because I should be happy that my boy wants to live with me, but I am worried about my future, I do love Troy," Gabriella explained before Emma could respond.

"Gab what happened to the girl yesterday before yoga class, you sounded so excited about your teacher internship, and Troy's internship and moving in together, "Emma explained.

" I know but it all so fast, now I am sure if I am ready for balancing school, working, and our relationship and living together, " Gabriella answered with frustration in her tone of voice.

" You need to talk to Troy about this honey, where is Troy taking to you today, what is really making you stressed about, " Emma replied reaching in to give Gabriella a hug, and releasing and giving Gabriella reassuring smile.

" He didn't tell me what we he planned, he just told me get my homework completed, so I can enjoy the date, I am just really worried about taking our relationship to the next level by living together, which means making ends with bills and making time each other after work and school, "Gabriella replied.

"That is a natural reaction hunny, just talk to him, "Emma explained.

Gabriella smiled, "You're right, "Gab replied.

They enjoyed the rest of their breakfast and grabbed their gym bags, and excited the cafeteria and headed outside. They ventured towards back to there apartment. While there walking they were enjoying a nice conversation there weekend plans. While they were talking, Gabriella heard her blackberry vibrating in her bag. It indicated there was a text message. She pulled it out, and saw that is was a message from Troy.

Gabriella smiled and opened it, and it said:

Troy: _Italics _Gabriella: **Bold**

_Hey Ella, I miss you, I am excited to see you later on in the day. I was planning on _

_picking you __up at 4:30, we are doing dinner Does that sound good? Troy xoxo_

Emma was smiling at Gab as she was reading the text and replying to Troy.

Gabriella looked up at Emma, "What Emma do I have something on my face, "Gabriella commented.

"When you were reading Troy's text you had this huge smile on your face, " Emma explained smiling.

"Troy does make me happy, "Gabriella explained.

"Good, "Emma replied.

Gabriella quickly typed a reply message to Troy:

**Hey! babe can't wait till 4:30. That sounds good; I am walking back with Emma**

**from the Student Center after having breakfast and working out at the gym u?**

**Gab xoxo**

_Hey Ella, just finishing my workout at the gym, did you have a nice morning with Emma? I will let _

_you go bc I know you have a lot of hw to complete, and I know you always like to finish your_

_homework. Is 4:30 enough time? Troy xoxo_

Emma was smiling watching Gabriella with her huge smile on her face texting Troy back.

**Aww babe you know all too well, I did have a good workout and a nice breakfast with**

**Em****ma. 4:30 gives me plenty of time to get everything done. See you this evening. **

**Love you ****Ella**

_Sounds perfect. xoxo Troy_

When Gabriella put her phone away, Emma spoke up, " What are you so worried about with Troy and your relationship taking the next step, he makes you smile and so much more," Emma explained.

Gabriella responded by, "There is much more than that, this is my future."

* * *

Review please !


End file.
